Danger
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: Un petit OS tout simple après avoir regardé la version 2010 de la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette.


**Bonjour à tous! J'ai déjà écrit une histoire sur Roméo et Juliette-version comédie musicale 2001. Cette fois, c'est à la version 2010 qui m'a inspiré. Je remarque que celle-ci est fortement décriée. Si on évite les comparaisons avec celle de 2001, on peut y voir des qualités. J'aime beaucoup la force des liens qui unissent les trois garçons. Je la trouve tendre et belle malgré la folie de Mercutio. Il y a une belle connivence entre les trois personnages. Enfin bref, j'aime beaucoup. Un petit OS tout simple.**

* * *

 **2011-époque moderne**

Mercutio, devant le miroir, soupira en regardant la cicatrice sur son corps. Elle prenait une grande partie de son torse. Tybalt ne l'avait pas loupé. Il avait eu de la chance de s'en sortir. In extrémiste, certes mais il était vivant. Tout comme son ennemi, Roméo et Juliette. Tout ceci aurait pu tourner en un beau gâchis. Pourtant, toute cette histoire n'avait pas calmé sa folie. Provoquer et encore provoquer. Il adorait ça ! Les Capulet n'étaient plus sa cible, évidemment. Leur rapprochement avec les Montaigu s'était confirmé depuis les tentatives de suicide de son ami et de sa promise. Maintenant, il préférait s'en prendre aux brutes qui s'attaquaient aux faibles. Et au lycée, c'était monnaie courante.

\- Et merde ! Grogna-t-il en s'apercevant de l'heure tardive. Je vais être en retard.

Il attrapa son sac et couru en dehors de sa maison, habitation qu'il occupait seul depuis quelques mois. Essoufflé, il parvint jusque l'école qui s'apprêtait à fermer ses grilles.

\- Tu es en retard. Constata Benvolio quand son ami s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Merci pour l'info, je n'avais pas remarqué.

\- Et désagréable avec ça.

\- Où son Roméo et Juliette ? Demanda Mercutio, ignorant sa remarque.

\- Au fond, à droite.

\- Pratique pour roucouler discrètement.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répliqua pas. Le cours commençait.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit signifiant la fin des deux premières heures. Mercutio et Benvolio n'eurent pas le temps de saluer leur couple d'ami. Ils venaient d'être pris à partis par Daniel, une brute du lycée.

\- Mercutio !

\- Dany !

\- Daniel, pour toi.

\- Oh ! Je pensais que l'on était ami et que l'on pouvait s'appeler par nos petits surnoms.

\- Ferme-là !

\- Mmh…non. Je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Mercutio, murmura Benvolio. Arrête.

\- Ecoute ton petit-ami. Ricana la brute. Arrête tout de suite avant de t'en prendre une.

\- Je tremble de tous mes membres.

\- Mercutio…continua le Montaigu à ses côtés en attrapant son bras.

\- Ecoute-moi bien. Reprit le brun en dégageant son bras. Je suis Mercutio et jamais, je peux te dire jamais, tu n'auras une quelconque emprise sur moi. Je ne sais pas si tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre ce que je viens de te dire. Je vais te le redire en des termes davantage à ta portée : va te faire foutre !

Offrant un sourire carnassier caractérisant le personnage, il partit sans plus un mot suivi de Benvolio.

\- Je me vengerai ! Cria Daniel.

\- C'était nécessaire ? Soupira le cousin de Roméo.

\- Oh que oui ! Et c'était jouissif.

\- Tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis. Dit une voix derrière eux.

\- Oh ! Roméo ! Bonjour ! S'exclama l'ami fou.

\- Bonjour mes amis.

Le jeune homme était accompagné de Juliette.

\- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire. Continua le Montaigu.

\- Bien sûr mais ce n'est qu'un idiot.

\- Il semble que tu ais oublié ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier.

\- Mais non ! C'est différent. Il a une grande gueule, c'est tout.

\- Ne joue plus à ça, Mercutio ! Arrête cette folie !

\- Mais, mon cher, je suis fou !

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire et s'enfuit dans le couloir slalomant entre les élèves.

\- Je veille sur lui. Sourit Benvolio à l'adresse de ses deux amis.

\- Merci de veiller. Dit Roméo en attrapant le bras de son cousin. Mais, prends-soin de toi aussi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Sur cette parole, il laissa le couple pour partir à la recherche de Mercutio.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en fais pour toi.

\- On fera en sorte qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien, mon amour. Dit Juliette en posant ses lèvres contre celles de son homme.

* * *

Benvolio n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Mercutio. Le lycée terminé, il entreprit de rentrer au foyer, là où il vivait jusqu'à sa majorité.

\- Voilà l'ami de ce cher Mercutio ! Entendit-il sur le chemin.

Il se retrouva encerclé par plusieurs hommes dont le fameux Daniel.

\- Je pense que l'on va bien s'amuser !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Mercutio arriva encore en retard à l'école. Le professeur allait commencer son cours quand il entra dans la classe.

\- Veuillez-vous asseoir ! Ordonna-t-il au jeune homme.

Il chercha Benvolio mais avec étonnement ne le trouva pas. Il se retourna vers Roméo qui lui rendit son regard, la mâchoire serrée d'inquiétude.

\- Alors ! Vous vous décidez ?! Reprit le professeur en ne voyant pas son élève bougé.

Il s'assit de mauvaise grâce à côté d'un autre élève. Durant tout le cours, il envoya plusieurs sms sur le portable du blond espérant une réponse quelconque, en vain. Roméo faisait de même de son côté. Quand la cloche retentit, ils se levèrent les premiers.

\- Tu as des nouvelles ? Demanda le brun.

\- Aucune.

\- Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Mercutio ! Cria une voix nasillarde qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, Daniel.

\- Tu cherches ton petit-ami ?

Roméo tiqua.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais !

Mercutio lâcha son sac et plaqua la brute au mur.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, espère de débris de la nature, tu ignores de quoi je suis capable, tu ignores qui je suis réellement. Je te conseille de me dire où il se trouve.

\- Sinon ?

\- Je te tue.

Daniel ricana.

\- Tu me tues ?

Le regard que lui lançait le brun montrait toute la détermination et le sérieux de la menace. Mercutio se rapprocha de l'oreille de Daniel pour lui murmurer « je le ferais sans hésiter ». Roméo regardait la scène sans bouger, la main de Juliette dans la sienne. Il aurait voulu arrêter la folie de son ami mais la peur de perdre l'autre était trop grande. Depuis hier soir, il ne cessait de penser à Benvolio, un sentiment étrange, un sentiment malsain l'avait envahi fin de journée. Comme s'il avait senti la détresse de son ami aux cheveux blonds.

\- Le hangar du nord ! Annonça Mercutio le sortant de ses pensées. Il faut y aller ! Vite !

\- Viens ! Suis-moi ! Ordonna Roméo en entrainant Juliette à sa suite

Ils détallèrent afin de pouvoir rattraper le brun qui les avait devancés. Le hangar ne se trouvait pas loin du lycée. Daniel n'avait pas dû chercher loin pour emprisonner le blond. Roméo et Juliette avaient réussi à rattraper Mercutio et c'est ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

\- Il a dit où il l'avait enfermé ? Demanda l'amoureux.

\- Non, je pensais le trouver directement. Il a plu cette nuit ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Un déluge. Pourquoi ? Réponds-moi !

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Mercutio ! Roméo !

Un autre cri, une autre voix.

\- Tybalt ? S'étonna le mari de Juliette.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?!

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis responsable de la sécurité des entrepôts. Alors ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Mercutio le bouscula et partit vers les escaliers.

\- On n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Cria-t-il.

Il grimpa les marches suivit bientôt des trois autres. Il savait où il allait, il savait où trouver Benvolio et il espérait que…

\- Non. Souffla-t-il horrifié.

Roméo, Juliette et Tybalt arrivèrent à sa suite.

\- Benvolio ! Hurla Roméo en se précipitant vers la prison de son cousin.

C'était un réceptacle en verre, ouvert par le haut. Le blond y avait été enfermé et flottait inconscient dans l'eau que la pluie avait apportée pendant la nuit. Ses vêtements lui avaient été enlevés. Seul un caleçon lui avait été laissé.

Le Montaigu se précipita vers la prison espérant trouver un moyen de faire sortir son ami.

\- Benvolio ! Il faut trouver quelque chose pour casser le verre. Il faut le libérer ! Benvolio !

Tybalt avisa un pied de biche sur le sol et l'attrapa. Il se démena ensuite pour casser le verre à grands coups.

Juliette restait sur le côté, apeurée, horrifiée par la scène. Mercutio, quant à lui, ne bougeait, pétrifié, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Roméo avait réussi à trouver une barre de fer et entreprit également de libérer Benvolio. Le verre se fissura puis éclata en mille morceaux laissant le corps du jeune homme glisser sur le sol.

\- Benvolio, Benvolio ! Appela Roméo en pataugeant dans l'eau pour l'attraper. Il ne respire plus.

\- Penche-lui la tête en arrière. Ordonna Tybalt en arrivant à leurs côtés. Tu vas lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Je m'occupe du massage cardiaque. Colle bien ta joue contre son nez. Il faut que l'air arrive dans ses poumons.

Les deux anciens ennemis se mirent en action. Aux ordres du cousin de Juliette, son mari posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond et amena de l'air dans les poumons inactifs.

\- Je t'en prie, reviens. Appela-t-il désespéré.

Juliette, spectatrice, s'approcha lentement du brun qui ne bougeait pas, totalement ailleurs. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne mais ne reçut aucune réponse.

\- Allez Benvolio ! Cria Tybalt. Un effort !

\- Petit frère, reviens. J'ai besoin de toi. On a besoin de toi. Supplia le Montaigu.

Les lèvres sur celles de son ami, il continua à lui insuffler l'air qui lui manquait tandis que Tybalt continuait à compresser sa poitrine. De secondes en secondes, de minutes en minutes, la panique de Roméo augmentait. Benvolio ne réagissait pas, il ne revenait pas.

\- Je t'en prie…supplia le Montaigu la gorge serrée.

De l'eau recrachée subitement se chargea de lui répondre.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Merci ! Cria Roméo hébété, les larmes aux yeux.

Il plongea sa main dans les cheveux blonds et lui caressa frénétiquement.

Le cousin de Juliette se chargea d'amener Benvolio sur le côté afin d'éviter un étouffement puis partit en quête d'une couverture.

\- Je suis là, je suis là, c'est fini. Murmura le Montaigu en promenant sa main sur la joue du blessé, les larmes coulant librement.

Le blond tentait de reprendre une respiration normale tout en promenant un regard paniqué sur son environnement. Il attrapa le bras de son cousin et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

\- Tout va bien, mon frère. Tout va bien.

\- Mets-le en position assise. Ordonna Tybalt en apportant une veste. Je n'ai rien d'autre. Il faut le ramener et le soigner. Je vous dirais bien d'aller à l'hôpital mais vu sa situation, je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Non, effectivement. Il pourrait avoir des soucis avec les services sociaux.

\- Mes parents sont absents, il viendra chez moi.

\- Vas-y doucement en le relevant. Il vient de subir un sacré choc. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que c'est d'échapper à la mort.

\- Je sais…

\- Je vais vous ramener. Je me charge d'aller chercher la voiture. Pendant ce temps, faites-le descendre.

\- Je viens avec toi. Dit Juliette en suivant son cousin.

\- Mercutio ! Appela Roméo, viens m'aider.

Voyant son ami sans réaction, le Montaigu éleva la voix.

\- Mercutio !

Celui-ci sursauta et le regarda apeuré.

\- Viens m'aider ! J'ai besoin de toi pour l'aider à marcher.

Acquiesçant, il rejoignit ses amis et attendit les instructions.

\- Passe un de ses bras autour de ton épaule.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils soulevèrent Benvolio qui ne semblait pas avoir repris totalement connaissance et se laissait aller. Peu importe, s'il le fallait, Roméo le prendrait sur son dos.

\- Fais attention où tu marches. Il est à pieds nus. Je ne veux pas qu'il se blesse davantage.

Arrivés à la sortie, Tybalt vint les aider dans leur tâche. Ils l'installèrent au milieu du siège arrière et ses deux amis prirent place à ses côtés. Les deux cousins Capulet, devant. La tête de Benvolio reposa sur l'épaule du mari de Juliette qui avait passé un bras autour lui. Mercutio, lui, tentait de maitriser les tremblements de son corps.

* * *

La maison du Montaigu atteinte, ils transportèrent le blond vers la salle de bain. Ils devaient s'occuper de lui avant tout de chose.

\- Je pense que vous avez la situation en main, maintenant. S'exclama Tybalt. J'ai des choses à régler avec cette histoire.

\- Merci. Souffla Roméo sincère. Merci pour tout.

Un sourire lui répondit.

\- Juliette ? Demanda son mari. Peux-tu aller me chercher des affaires propres ? Quelque chose de confortable.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- On va le transporter dans la douche. Il faut lui enlever cette eau salle du corps.

\- Il ne tiendra pas sur ses jambes. Dit Mercutio recouvrant la parole.

\- J'irais avec.

\- Non ! Laisse-moi faire.

\- On ira à deux dans ce cas.

Pendant que l'un se déshabillait, l'autre retenait Benvolio qui sombrait dans l'inconscience et vice-versa. Le brun enleva le seul vêtement qui habillait son ami. Puis, les trois se retrouvèrent sous le jet d'eau. Mercutio savonnait le blond dont le corps s'appuyait totalement sur celui de son cousin. Des gémissements sortaient parfois de sa bouche quand son ami touchait les hématomes qui parsemaient sa peau ici et là. Preuve qu'il avait été brutalisé avant de se retrouver dans sa prison.

Juliette entra discrètement dans la salle de bain et posa les affaires demandées. Elle fut éblouie par la scène qui se passait sous la douche. La tendresse qui émanait de ses trois êtres étaient magiques. L'amour transpirait à chaque geste que l'un et l'autre faisaient. Roméo retenait Benvolio contre lui, une main autour de ses hanches, une autre derrière la tête qui reposait sur son épaule. Pendant ce temps, Mercutio passait délicatement le pommeau de douche sur le corps blessé. Leur nudité mutuelle n'était qu'un détail. Aucune gêne. Jamais entre eux. Elle ressortit de la pièce, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils essuyèrent et habillèrent leur ami en premier puis firent de même pour eux.

\- On va l'installer dans la chambre d'ami. Dit Roméo en passant un bras de son cousin autour de son épaule.

Ils allongèrent le blond dans le lit et le recouvrirent de deux couvertures.

\- Ce ne sera pas de trop, il était gelé. En espérant qu'il ne tombe pas malade. Soupira le Montaigu.

Les heures passèrent lentement, la nuit fit son apparition. Les deux amis avaient pris place au chevet du blond, endormi. Assis sur les fauteuils en face du lit, ils demeuraient silencieux. Juliette avait dû rentrer afin d'éviter toute inquiétude à ses parents. Même s'ils étaient mariés, les deux amants ne vivaient pas encore ensemble.

Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre, la lumière restait éteinte. L'atmosphère était tendue.

\- Roméo…Appela doucement Mercutio.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura le Montaigu.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ? Je savais que ça allait mal se terminer. Ça s'est déjà fini de cette manière.

\- Je sais…

\- Non ! Souffla plus vivement le mari de Juliette. Tu sembles l'avoir oublié. Il aurait pu en mourir. On n'aurait peut-être pas pu le ramener. Et on ignore s'il aura des séquelles.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ça ne suffit plus, Mercutio. Il faut que tu arrêtes.

\- Je suis fou, tu le sais.

\- Je le sais ! Et je ne veux pas te changer. Je veux juste que tu…ne le mets plus en danger, ne nous mets plus en danger, ne te mets plus en danger.

\- Tu crois que je le fais exprès ? Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ?

\- Non, ce n'est…

Un gémissement les interrompit. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et se dirigèrent vers leur ami.

\- Benvolio ? Appela le Montaigu en posant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Roméo ? Marmonna le blessé en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ne te presse pas. On est là.

\- Je suis si fatigué. Dit-il les paupières toujours closes.

\- Ne te force pas. Repose-toi.

\- Où est Mercutio ?

\- Ici. Répondit l'appelé craintif.

\- Tu es sain et sauf ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis heureux. Ils voulaient te faire du mal.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Rendors-toi. On reste à tes côtés.

Sans se faire prier, le cousin Montaigu retomba dans les limbes du sommeil, sa tête basculant sur l'épaule de Roméo qui posa un baiser sur son front.

Les deux amis se regardèrent puis sans un mot, s'installèrent plus confortablement dans le lit. La discussion n'était pas terminée mais ils avaient besoin de repos. Ils se rapprochèrent de Benvolio et calèrent leur visage au creux de son cou.

* * *

C'est le soleil qui réveilla Roméo. Il se releva somnolant sur le lit et observa ses deux compagnons dormirent encore. Il caressa la chevelure blonde de son cousin et s'assura que son état ne se soit pas dégradé.

Il se leva ensuite et entreprit d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Autant prendre son temps, il ne comptait pas se rendre au lycée aujourd'hui. Il était occupé à faire le café quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Bonjour mon amour. Dit-il mielleux.

\- Bonjour mon cœur. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Je vais bien. Et Benvolio ?

\- Il dort encore. Il s'est réveillé quelques instants hier, il était encore incohérent mais ça devrait aller mieux aujourd'hui.

\- Tu sembles préoccupé. Je veux dire, il me semble que quelque chose d'autre te mine.

\- J'ai eu une petite prise de bec avec Mercutio, hier.

\- Une prise de bec ? Tu lui en veux ?

\- Non, enfin oui, enfin non. Je ne sais pas. J'aime Mercutio. C'est mon meilleur ami tout comme Benvolio. Mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne se rend pas compte de la portée de ses actes. On a failli mourir, Juliette. Toi, moi, lui et Tybalt. On s'en est sorti de justesse. Je pensais que c'était derrière nous à présent…

\- Sauf que Benvolio a failli mourir à son tour.

\- Il est le plus fragile d'entre nous, tu sais. Il est doux, parfois rêveur, il ferait n'importe quoi pour nous au prix de sa propre vie. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

\- Moi non plus. Dit une voix interrompant sa conversation avec Juliette. Surpris, il se tourna vers la porte de la chambre pour se retrouver face à Mercutio.

\- Je dois te laisser mon amour, annonça Roméo. Je te rappelle.

\- Moi non plus, repris le brun, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre.

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas ? Pourquoi continues-tu à te comporter aussi….

\- Follement ? Je suis comme ça, Roméo. C'est ma nature.

\- Te rends-tu compte que…

\- Oui ! Oui ! Je me rends compte. Je voudrais pouvoir changer ! Je voudrais être différent mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Je ne te demande pas ça. Je te demande juste de faire attention, à nous et à toi. Que tu veuilles protéger les plus faibles, c'est tout à ton honneur ! Je suis fier de toi pour ça mais tu as une famille aussi. On est ta famille et…

\- Je vous mets en danger.

\- Toi aussi.

\- J'ignore ce que je dois faire.

\- Continuer à faire ce que tu fais mais avec moins de folie et plus de discernement.

\- Je vais essayer, je vais essayer…je te le promets. Pardonne-moi Roméo.

\- Tu es tout pardonné, mon frère.

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une tendre étreinte.

\- Bon, allez, aide-moi à préparer le petit-déj.

\- Hé… Entendirent-ils avant d'avoir pu se diriger vers la cuisine.

Le cousin Montaigu était adossé au chambranle, légèrement chancelant, peu assuré sur ses pieds.

\- Benvolio ! S'écrièrent les deux amis en s'approchant.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Mercutio prenant son bras pour le soutenir.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'une voiture m'est passée dessus. Répondit-il tandis que ces deux compagnons l'aidèrent à atteindre la table pour s'asseoir.

\- Tu as été secoué. Dit Roméo en s'agenouillant en face de lui. Il s'en est fallu de peu.

\- Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea le brun.

\- Oui, je crois. Daniel et ses amis m'ont encerclé dans une ruelle, m'ont forcé à le suivre…ils m'ont battu…puis je crois qu'ils m'ont assommé.

Benvolio retint un tremblement.

\- Ce n'est rien…souffla le mari de Juliette en passant une main sur sa joue. C'est fini.

\- Je ne tremble pas pour moi mais…pour toi, Mercutio. Ils veulent te faire du mal.

\- Mon bon Benvolio, toujours à faire passer l'autre avant soi. Mais, je ne t'en fais pas, je ne les laisserai pas faire. Répondit le brun.

Roméo lui jeta un regard inquiet.

\- Avec discernement, ajouta-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Souffla le blond face à la connivence de ses amis.

\- On t'expliquera. En attendant, on va manger, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Nous aussi, d'ailleurs.

Ils passèrent la journée chez le Montaigu à se reposer, à se remettre de la veille. La nuit se passa sensiblement pareille que celle de la veille. Ensemble.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée, le lendemain, ils purent apercevoir plusieurs voitures de police présentes. Les agents avaient menotté Daniel et cinq de ses amis.

Mercutio regarda Roméo à la gauche de Benvolio, la main sur son épaule.

\- Avec discernement. Sourit-il en entourant de son bras l'épaule du blond.


End file.
